In traditional document processing machines, the document is scanned, identified or characterized according to a set of rules, and routed to an appropriate bin, or pocket. In many cases, the documents are routed using a selector gate which is actuated using an electric motor or solenoid (referred to herein generally as a “motor”, for clarity). The selector gate is typically spring-biased, the spring allowing the selector gate to return to a default reference position when the motor is turned off, but requiring that the motor remain energized (i.e. turned on) to move the selector gate to another position.
The use of a spring-biased selector gate necessitates that larger motors be employed within the document processing systems, because the motors must overcome not only the inertia, friction, and other forces inherent in the selector gate assembly, but also the force supplied by the spring. Some have overcome the use of a spring in a selector gate assembly by utilizing direct current (“DC”) or stepper motors to position the selector gate. These assemblies require that the motors be constantly energized, otherwise the selector gate may move due to vibrations inherent in document processing systems; vacuum, friction, and other forces imparted by the passing documents; and other such factors. Such movement may result in documents being routed to the incorrect pocket, resulting in errors.